


Abode

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Home, Inspired by Fanart, Kindred Spirits, LGBTQ Themes, Love, One Shot, Painting, Post-Canon, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Questions, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "Do think that …you could stay here, on Whale Island, with me?”
Relationships: Mito Freecs/Palm Siberia
Kudos: 18





	Abode

The fresh air wafted through the living room, open windows a godsend in the blazing summer.

Palm looked around, her eyes nervous, and she grabbed hold of a new paintbrush, the material delicate, and under Mito’s waiting gaze. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m alright, there’s no need to worry about me,” Palm said, accepting the gift. Her knuckles brushed against Mito’s hand as she reached for the jar of purple paint. “How are _you_?”

“Oh, I’m fine, don’t you go worrying about me,” Mito replied, flashing Palm a small smile. She cast her eyes down for a moment, suddenly shy. “Palm, do think that …you could stay here, on Whale Island, with me?”

Palm blinked, letting Mito’s words sink in for a moment.

Whale Island was still so new to her. Mito was the one who helped her adjust to the closest thing to a normal life. After all she had been through, who and what she had become, Palm never imagined staying close to anyone, let alone Mito.

Mito was pretty, with kind eyes, and she always stood by whenever Palm remembered how her body was transformed, not of her own free will, and how the pain kept coming back to her, her heart in a vice. Mito was there to whisper to her that she was safe, that she was no longer in danger, and she was not alone, not anymore.

Mito held her. Palm could touch and be touched in the ways that mattered most to her, to them both.

“Mito, I….yes, I would love to stay here” Palm replied softly, a small smile on her face. “I would love to stay with you. This is my home now.”

Mito couldn’t help but smile brightly, her eyes shimmering. “Really? That’s wonderful, Palm! As they say, welcome home.” Mito said happily, her hand curling softly around Palm’s.

Now Palm felt her own smile grow, mirroring Mito’s radiant energy; for the first time in a long time, she felt that she was home.


End file.
